1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding material composition, an aluminum nitride bonded body, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various method for bonding aluminum nitride sintered bodies have been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a bonding method in which a solution of a sintering aid, such as an yttrium compound, is applied between aluminum nitride sintered bodies, and the aluminum nitride sintered bodies are heated to a bonding temperature of 1850° C. or higher to allow aluminum nitride grains at a bonding interface to grow. PTL 2 discloses a bonding method in which a bonding material composition containing aluminum nitride and a rare-earth oxide is applied between aluminum nitride sintered bodies, and the aluminum nitride sintered bodies are heated to a bonding temperature of 1700° C. to 2000° C. to sinter the bonding material composition. PTL 3 discloses a bonding method in which a flux containing calcium aluminum oxide and an oxide of a rare-earth element and aluminum nitride are applied between aluminum nitride sintered bodies, and the aluminum nitride sintered bodies are heated to a bonding temperature of 1450° C. to melt the flux. PTL 4 discloses a bonding method in which a fused body of aluminum chloride and urea is applied between aluminum nitride sintered bodies, and the aluminum nitride sintered bodies are heated to a bonding temperature of 700° C. to 1500° C. to form aluminum nitride.